P4 Beach Incident n King's Game
by Joezette
Summary: Souji pulang kembali ke Inaba dan pergi jalan-jalan sama Investigation Team ke pantai, apa yang akan terjadi? Sedikit pairing Souji x Naoto, R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Yey second fan fic q dimulai ~  
Kali ini aq bakal buat Persona 4 fan fic... ini tentang King's Game dan incident di pantai XD~ dan pairing SouNao  
Yep,kita langsung mulai aja... moga-moga di akhir fan fic ini saya gak dilemparin sandal jepit T.T

--------------------------------------------------------XD------------------------------------------------------------

Inaba Mei 2012

-Junes, Foodcourt-

"Yey akhirnya Souji balik lagi ke Inaba" kata Chie senang bukan main.

"Yah, akhirnya leader kita yang berponi mangkok ini udah balik ke kota membosankan ini" (author ditimpuk batu sama orang-orang se-Inaba + dilempar sendal sama fans Souji)

"Gak usa nambahin kata 'poni mangkok' napa?" Souji merasa sedikit tersungging... eh tersinggung maksud saya.

"Yah salahin si Author napa nambahin kata 'poni mangkok' di dialog gue" bales Yosuke.

"Sudah lah senpai jangan berkelamin terus" kata Teddie.

"Berkelahi kalee.... nih Teddie sekarang keracunan buku buku dewasanya Yosuke ya?" kata Yukiko.

"Lah, gua lagi yang disalahin... kalo mau protes ke author jangan ama gue!" Yosuke jadi rada bete.

"Udah ah, yang penting sekarang senpai sudah balik ke Inaba" kata Naoto masih pake bahasa kalemnya yang biki author meleleh kyaaa~ XD

"Nah kita ngapain nih di Inaba?" tanya Yukiko.

"Kita rayain dulu kepulangan Souji dengan makan Fillet Mignon Special Golden Week!" kata siapa lagi kalo bukan Chie.

"Itu kan mahal, lagian kenapa sih otak lu isinya makanan mulu?" ejek Yosuke.

"Kalo masalah biaya jelas kita masukin ke tagihan lu Yos" bales Chie.

"Seenak pala lu masukin ke tagihan gue" kata Yosuke.

"Eh senpai, gimana kalo kita main ke kota sebelah? Ke Port Island gitu... mengenang school trip~" ide Rise muncul lagi deh buat menengahi Yosuke ma Chie.

"Hmmm... boleh aja sih, yang lain setuju gak?" Souji setuju ma ide Rise.

"Aku mau, yang lain ikut kan?" Kanji juga ikud setuju.

Semua angguk angguk geleng-geleng eits..... emanknya ini lagunya ahlifiqir? Maksud saya semua menangguk.

"Kalo gitu kita pergi besok jam 9 kumpul disini ya" kata Yosuke.

"Oceee" yang lain ngejawab..... Dan satu malam pun berlalu dengan biasa biasa aja karena author males buat kejadian yang menggemparkan.

-Port Island-

~Afternoon Session~

"Kita dah sampe de... di bus bau banget pasti ada yang buang gas nih, mana bus nya pake AC" kata Rise yang sedang menghirup udara segar setelah mencium bau kentut sepanjang perjalanan.

"Duh, di dalem baunya memuakan, kalo bukan cowok-cowok yang lagi nurunin barang disana ya authornya yang kentut" kata Chie sakratis.

"Woi jangan nuduh-nuduh gue donk, dari tadi author teruz yang dituduh, tanya tuh cowok-cowok disana siapa yang sarapan telor tadi pagi!" suara author entah darimana asalnya menjawab.

"Ah, udahlah malez gue bahas masalah buang gas ato semacemnya, sekarang gua rasanya udah mau muntah nih..." bales Naoto lesu.

"Snrk..... pft............." Yukiko udah mau mengeluarkan penyakitnya neh.

"Aduh, virus-T nya udah mau keluar neh.... eh... kebetulan ada lakban" Chie langsung ngelakban mulutnya Yukiko. (author di fan asault sama Yukiko)

"Dooohh~ bis nya bau amat sih,kemana dulu nih?" Souji dkk nyamperin Naoto dkk.

"Pada bawa baju renang gak? Kita ke pantai aja..... kayaknya cuacanya bakalan bagus nih" Usul Rise yang selalu punya ide.

"Bawa sih, jaga-jaga doank.... emank lu bawa ga, Yukiko, Naoto?" Chie tanya ke mereka berdua.

"Gua sih bawa, udah gua kira Rise bakal usul begitu" Yukiko menepuk-nepuk tasnya.

"Eh Naoto, kamu bawa ngga? perasaan gua mengatakan enggak" Rise menduga dan yang lainnya melihat Naoto.

"Eh.... gak bawa, gue duduk-duduk aja deh... malez renang dan pastinya gue ogah pake baju renang!" jawab Naoto.

"Urgh ayolah Naoto.... kita kan udah jauh-jauh dateng ke sini, Senpai juga udah jauh-jauh dateng dari Tokyo, si tepung Kanji itu sma Senpai juga pasti pengen liat kamu pake baju renang!" Rise ngelirik 2 orang yang lagi memerah mukanya sekarang.

"Ma-maksud lu apa hah!!?" Kanji udah gak kuat bayangin Naoto pake baju renang sampe mimisan.

"Alah ngaku aja lu!! lu kemarin nembak Naoto tapi ditolak mentah-mentah kan?" (emanknya daging ada mentah-mentahnya?)

"E-e-eh!! gimana lu isa tau hal it- ...ups!" Kanji keceplosan ngomong + kaget.

"Gue kemarin kebetulan lewat aja pas lu nembak Naoto tapi Naoto kan orangnya gak tertarik ama yang namanya romantisme, Naoto Cuma punya Rise seorang!" kata Rise.

"Rise-san... gue masih normal, masih suka cowo... tapi gua males ngurusin hal yang begituan" kata Naoto.

"Argh, udahlah.... entar kamu tak pinjemin baju renang gue, gue bawa 2 koq" kata Rise

"Udahlah ah...... pokoknya sekarang kita ke pantai dulu aja... ngomong gini kok di terminal bus" kata Yukiko

"Oce deh~ pantai let's gooo~" kata semuanya kecuali Naoto yang masih ngeri mbayangin dia pake baju renang.

-Pantai-

"Uahhh... pantainya bagus juga nih... asik banget kayaknya" kata Yukiko.

"Urgh.... asik dari hongkong?" kata Naoto dengan nada sakratis.

"Jangan githu donk Nao-chan... kami semua penasaran kamu pake baju renang... soalnya kamu kabur sih dari kontes kecantikan waktu itu, walaupun kamu menang sih.... pasti Souji sama Kanji milih kamu waktu itu" Yosuke mengingatkan Naoto.

"Wei!! nyebarin rahasia lu!!" kata Souji n Kanji berbarengan.

"Heeee..... 2-2 nya ngaku nih... suit-suit... kalo Kanji sih maklum, tapi kalo Souji tadi gue Cuma nebak doank, eh gak taunya beneran.... cie elah, Kanji lu dapet saingan tuh" Yosuke memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Jadi Souji kagak milih kita ya di kontes kecantikan? Hmmm... ternyata selama ini Souji suka Naoto toh... gak gue sangka" Yukiko, Chie, n Rise melihat Souji dengan killing auranya.

"Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh..... senpai jahat! Senpai lebih milih perempuan jadi-jadian itu ketimbang Rise yaa? hwaaaaahhhhh" Rise nangis sejadi-jadinya sampe jadi babi ngepet... loh? (dibunuh fans Rise n Naoto)

"Eh, berani bener lu ngatain gua jadi-jadian hah?" Jdoooorrr!! Naoto nembak kepala Rise....... hiiiiii~ kejem amad tapi Nao-chan tetep imud koq... (dibunuh Fans Rise + ditembak Naoto)

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaa..... Nao Chan seremmmm... Teddie takut~" Teddie meluk Naoto... takut kok malah dipeluk? ...Naoto langsung nembak kepala Teddie tanpa banyak cincao... eh, cingcong maksud saya.

"....................." semua gak bisa berkata-kata.... 'Shadow Naoto muncul lagi nih' semua mikir githu.

"Aduduh..... Nao-kun jangan kejem-kejem napa sih...." Rise bangkit dari kubur..... loh?

"Argh.... ayo renang aja, ntar malah banyak korban loh" usul Chie.

"Yukk renang, ayo semua ganti baju" kata Yukiko.

"Ayo Naoto kita ganti baju" kata Rise sambil narik-narik Naoto tapi Naoto gak beranjak selangkahpun dari tempatnya.

"Ogah, mau gue tembak lagi? Mending gue loncat dari atap daripada pake baju renang" tolak Naoto.

"Ihhh, main tembak aja.... kalo ke pantai gak pake baju renang sama aja donk kayak sayur tanpa garam....... mending gua pake pilihan bantuan" kata Rise.

"Emanknya ini Are you smarter than a 5th grader? Gak kreatif banget sih buat ibarat? Sekalian aja katak dalam tupperware..... bantuan siapa emank?" kata Naoto.

"Ya siapa lagi kalo bukan author gendut itu? Oi author, bantuin gue dikit donk" kata Rise.

"Gak usah nyebarin gosip gue gendud napa sih? Urghh.... oce lah... gue juga pingin liat Nao-chan pake bikini sih... sorry ya Nao-chan pistol lu gue ambil dulu biar gak nyusahin mereka gantiin baju lu" kata author entah darimana, lalu pistol Naoto menghilang.

"Eeeekhh.... gue nyimpen dendam ama lu gendud" kata Naoto lesu, sekarang dia udah gak punya senjata lagi.

"Oce... it's show time, Yuki n Chie senpai bantu gue" kata Rise.

"Osh! Serbuuu!" lalu disekitar Naoto banyak asep bentuknya kayak pas nyerbu shadow, gara-gara diserbu trio kucink (digebukin fans cewe-cewe) ya maklumlah banyak asep dimana-mana wong nyerbunya di pantai.

Gak lama kemudian cowo-cowo dah pada balik, and cewe cewe udah pada gantiin Naoto baju renang, asap itu mulai menghilang dan terlihatlah sosok Naoto yang pake baju renang, mulut cowo cowo langsung kebuka lebar sampe lalet yang ngungsi rame rame bisa masuk tanpa mereka nyadar.

"N-Naoto?? ....gila..... cantik bener lu??" Yosuke yang pertama kasi komentar.

"Nao-chan?? Kamu feminim banget... 'scoring' ma Teddie yuk" Teddie langsung digampar Yukiko.

"Eh, bisa gak lu berenti ngomong tentang scoring?" Yukiko jengkel banget.

Kanji sih udah gak usah ditanya komentar apa, dia mah udah pasti pingsan n mimisan 2 liter, kalo Souji kehabisan darah gara-gara mimisan ½ liter.

"Wah, tuh orang dua pingsan kekurangan darah oi, perlu panggil ambulans?" kata Chie.

"Ah, gak usah... biarin duo bloon itu mati aja" kata Yosuke. (author dibunuh Souji ama Kanji)

"Eh..... balikin baju gue donk...." kata Naoto dengan muka semerah tomat.

"Kagak, lu harus ikut kita-kita renang sampe puas" kata Rise puas.

"Argh... kapok gue ngikutin ide lu...." buntelan benang kusut muncul di atas kepala Naoto.

"Terserah, ayo renangg~ eh tuh duo masih belum sadar juga ya? Biarin deh" kata Chie.

Mereka terus renang dengan gembira sampe kayak soda gembira... eh? Di tengah keceriaan itu tiba-tiba ombak besar muncul di belakang Naoto.

"Naoto!! Belakangmu!" teriak Souji dari pantai.

"E-eh...?!" Naoto noleh ke belakang dan ombak sudah menelannya.

Souji reflek langsung lompat ke laut dan setelah mencari-cari akhirnya dia menumukan Naoto dah kebanyakan nelen air... dia langsung bawa Naoto ke pantai.

"Sial biar kuperiksa dia, senpai!! Uh.... dia kebanyakan nelen air, harus diberi nafas buatan!" kata Kanji semangat(?) mau kasi napas buatan buat Naoto.

Souji langsung ngrebut tempatnya Kanji "Eh gue aja yang kasi nafas buatan" kata Souji.

"E-ekh, enak aja lu ngerebut tempat gue, napasnya senpai kan bau jigong!" kata Kanji.

"Eh, napas lu bau buyut naga, kasian dia teracuni badannya ama napas loe!" bales Souji. (bau naga aja udah mematikan, apalagi buyutnya)

"Udah jangan banyak cingcong, cepet selametin Naoto!" kata Chie sambil nendang Kanji pake Galatic Punt ato apalah, soalnya Chie ga tak pake kalo ke dungeon.

Souji deg-degan banget, tapi mumpung Kanji lagi terbang ke angkasa gara-gara ditendang Chie, Souji ambil aja tuh kesempatan... Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Naoto yang lembut lalu memberi Naoto napas buatan sambil sesekali menekan dada Naoto (kyaaaa~ XD gua sampe mimisan bayangin adegan ini..... cie elah... lebay bok... maklumi ya authornya mesum banget) itu ciuman pertama Naoto, Souji juga baru pertama.

Naoto batuk-batuk sambil muntahin air laut 1 galon, gila gak kira-kira kalo nelen air... untung sarapannya gak ikut keluar.... Dia masih pusink dan liat sekelilingnya dan menemukan wajah senpai dan temen-temennya yang masih khawatir.

"Eh, tadi gue kenapa ya?" tanya Naoto dengan innocentnya.

"Tadi lu tenggelem kena ombak gede, dan duo bodoh tadi rebutan kasi kamu napas buatan" kata Yosuke.

"E-e-eh..... senpai... kasi... apa?" muka Naoto langsung semerah kepiting rebus setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi ketika dia gak sadarkan diri.

"eh.... yaaa.... kalo gak cepet-cepet kasi napas buatan bisa berabe... gua bukannya ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan loh... jangan marah ya.... maap ya" kata Souji dengan muka sama merahnya dengan Naoto.

"Uh... yaa... gak apa apa.... thanks ya senpai udah nyelametin aq" Naoto udah over heat nih merahnya.

"Sama-sama... XD~" Souji sebetulnya seneng banget tuh dapet ciuman pertamanya Naoto...

"Eits, yang lagi malu-malu... kasian tuh Kanji terbang gak tau kemana" kata Yosuke.

"Lah, itu orang baru juga diomongin udah nongol... eh kayaknya dia depresi berat tuh?" kata Chie.

"Iya, di lehernya ada bekas tali, di pergelangan tangannya ada bekas di silet tuh" kata Yukiko.

"Udah nyoba bunuh diri berapa kali tuh gay?" kata Rise. (author digebukin Kanji ampe koit)

"Kok gak mati mati ya?" kata Teddie nyumpahin Kanji.

Kanji nangis darah bergalon-galon (author gak pake logika kalo nulis Fan fic) ...lesu banget atuh... dia mikirin terus sedikit lagi dia bakal kasi napas buatan ke Naoto.

".....oi author.... lu tega amad sih? Dikit lagi..... Cuma berapa senti.... bayangin dah... kayak lu dapet lotere 1M tapi ternyata hadiahnya diambil lagi gara-gara salah cetak nomor?" kata Kanji yang lagi frustasi berat sambil mikir beberapa cara buat bunuh diri.

"Lu buat perumpamaan ribet banget sih? Lagian gue gak bakal pernah ngejodohin lu ama Naoto, ngaca donk! Eh, kaca rumah lu pecah semua waktu lu ngaca ya?" Ejek author entah dari mana suaranya.

.....mohon tunggu sebentar....... (Saat ini author sedank diekekusi Kanji)

"Heee, darah gue infinity tauk? Gue kan udah pake game shark, pasrah deh..... Naoto itu gak cocok ama lu yang gay" ejek author lagi. (-lagi di Ziodyne ama Kanji-)

"Udah ah, tutup congor busuk mu itu, dasar author gendud gua males ngurusin lu" kata Kanji.

"Argh, diem lu... eh udah sore loh, kalian gak pada cari hotel? Gue juga udah males ngetik neh, ngantuk banget" kata author males ini.

"Iya, udah sore... cari hotel yuk... kita istirahat dulu teruz nanti malem kita jalan-jalan kemana githu" kata Rise.

"Iya, gue juga udah capek.... yuk cari hotel" kata Souji.

Lalu mereka pun berkemas-kemas dan segera menuju ke hotel,yang pasti bukan *** hotel yang disewa miss Kashiwagi kayak yang dulu...

-------------------------------------------------------------XD---------------------------------------------------------

Yak afternoon session selesai mari kita tutup chapter 1 ini ~

Kanji: "Woi, woi, seenak pala lu nutup nih chapter! Gimana nasib gua?"

Yosuke: "iya nih, author busuk lu, peran gue dikit amad!"

Author: "heh, udah sukur-sukur lu pada gue buatin cerita, terima kasih dikit kek"

Yukiko: "walopun kita dibuatin cerita, tetep aja kita Cuma figuran, kagak puas aye"

Rise: "iya, Rise kan idola, banyakin donk peran Rise"

Chie: "mana Fillet Mignon Special Golden Week nya? Kok ga jadi sih??"

Author: "ya elah ni orang pada gak bisa bersyukur ya? Udah jelas di judul gue tulis SouNao, ya jelas donk peran kalian Cuma sedikit, protes aja lu pada! Gue sebagai author bela belain ga ngerjain tugas geografi neh!"

Teddie: "itu sih lu yang malez kali, tugas dari buldog itu kan? Hari ini bates terakhir ngumpulin loh"

Author: "sial, ngapain lu ngingetin tuh tugas yang gak penting, gue males ngerjain! Ngapain tugas si buldog dikerjain? Nambah kerjaan gue aja"

Teddie: "Lah lu sendiri yang nyinggung soal tugas geografi, dodol banget sih!"

Naoto: "Udah ah, tutup nih fan fic secepatnya, gue udah capek daritadi disuruh akting"

Souji: "iya, biarin kita istirahat napa, capek banget tau!"

Author: "cie elah... kalian ngomongnya 'akting' ama 'capek' padahal kalian ngejalanin perannya berlebihan tuh, dan kalian enjoy-enjoy aja, lu ber 2 berlebihan waktu adegan memberi napas ntuh kan"

Souji & Naoto: *Blush*

Author: "Aduh-aduh, manisnya nih duo cupid kalo lagi blushing"

Naoto: "G-Gak koq, kami kan Cuma menghayati peran supaya pembaca merasa puas (cie elah puas)!"

Souji: "Iya nih, lu yang bilank kalo kami menghayati peran sampe alami, lu kasi gaji berlipat buat kita!"

Author: "Alalalah.... alibi mode: on.... kagak usah pake alibi lu berdua, bilang aja lu berdua cinlok, soal kenaikian gaji, gue gak bisa nentuin, soalnya itu terserah sutradaranya donk"

Sutradara: "..........sejak kapan lu buat perjanjian kayak gini?? Gue males nanggepin, mendingan gue ngacir aja"

Sutradara lari kebirit-birit karena ditagih biaya akting berlipat ganda.

Kanji: "oi, dari tadi gue dicuekin, udah tutup aja nih chapter.... orang-orang dah pada malez baca kegilaan author endud ini"

Author: "argh.... gak bisa ya lu tutup mulut bentar aja, gue bete dengerin suara gay"

Kanji: "heh!!maksud lu sapa yang gay!! Gue normal bloon!!"

Author: "gak usah teriak-teriak,berisik loh... udah ah mendingan kita tutup fan fic ini, all creww~ kita tutup bareng-bareng ya fan fic ini"

Semua pemain + crew: "nyusahin ajaaaaa........" (nada males)

Author: "eh rese lu pada, yuk tutup, gue mau makan blewah nih... tha tha all~"

Semua pemain + crew: "........tha-tha......"

----------------------------------------------------------XD------------------------------------------------------------

Yakk akhirnya selesai chapter pertama ini, harus repiew yah!! (-dileparin sendal masjid gank rumah author-)


	2. Chapter 2

Yaaaa,chapter 2 let's gooo~

Hueheuehue T.T benar benar minggu yang menyebalkan,fan fic tertunda 1 minggu karena ms word saya yang eswete tralala tiba-tiba rusak + bimbel yang mengganggu + 1 minggu penuh ulangan 2 sekaligus per hari,banyak tugas gila guru lagi = otak saya terkena status dizzy –digiles traktor karena kelamaan updet-

O ya,sebelumnya makasih buat Shina Suzuki soalnya dah bantuin aq upload nih cerita XD~ dan tentunya bagi yang telah membaca dan merepiew cerita saya yang masih jelek ini xD~

Yak~cukup sambutannya~lanjodd~XD~ -digiles tank-

------------------------------------------------------XD------------------------------------------------------

-Port Island-

~Night Session~

Abiz check in di hotel mereka semua pada istirahat dulu,teruz agak maleman mereka kumpul-kumpul di lobby buat ngerencanain kemana mereka akan jalan-jalan

"Enaknya jalan-jalan kemana nih?"usul Chie

"Hmmmm.....lu tau tempat yang bagus gak Rise?"tanya Yukiko

"Ehmmmm......gimana kalo kita ke Night club aja,kayak school trip waktu itu"kata Rise

"Entar lu berdua mabuk lagi kayak dulu,gue gak mau dapet smooch lagi dari Teddie"kata Kanji yang lagi memikirkan kenangan super buruknya itu

"Yah,waktu itu kan gue kagak sadar kalo gue terbawa suasana"kata Rise

"Hnggg.......ketimbang gak ada kerjaan,ke sana aja yuq...."kata Yosuke

"Ya,oce-oce wae"kata Souji

"..............................."Naoto hanya diem aja

"Napa lu Nao-chan?"tanya Teddie

"Gak apa apa,Cuma ada sedikit perasaan gak enak"kata Naoto

"Ah,Cuma perasaan lu doank kali,kita jalan aja yuk,entar kita gak dapet tempat lagi.."kata Rise

"Sumpah,perasaan gue mengatakan ada kejadian buruk"kata Naoto

"Hmmm....biarin aja,yang penting enjoy-enjoy dulu" kata Yosuke

".................Ya....."Naoto hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang

Dalam perjalanan ke Club Escapade Naoto hanya berjalan lunglai mengikuti yang lain (ya ampun,jalan kaki?kagak naik mobil ato apa kek) ,Souji yang melihat Naoto dibelakang menghampiri Naoto,bingung melihat keadaan temannya itu sang Leader bertanya ke sang Tantei Ouji (-cie elah,pake 'sang' segala....emanknya ini Sangkuriang apa??-)

"Hey,napa lu lemes gitu?kecapean ya?"tanya Souji dengan wajah cemas,Naoto yang sedang bengong langsung terlonjak kaget dan mukanya memerah gara-gara kejadian tadi siang

"O-oh,gak apa apa,Cuma masih cemas aja ma perasaan gak enak gua....kayak ada sesuatu yang mengganjal aja"kata Naoto sedikit tergagap

"Ehm,gak usah dipikirin...ntar kalo lu kebanyakan mikir cepet beruban ama keriputan loh"kata Souji sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang langsung membuat hati Naoto deg-deg an kayak orang yang bakal digantung(?)

"Udah ah,jangan ngegoda gua ter-"kata-kata Naoto berhenti digantikan perasaan tidak enak yang semakin membesar

"Kenapa lu?koq tiba-tiba berhenti ngomong?"kata Souji bingung

"Perasaan gak enak gue makin besar aja"kata Naoto

"Ah,perasaan lu aja kali,biasanya kalo mau ada kejadian buruk kan ada pertanda-pertanda gitu"kata Souji

Tiba-tiba ada kucink hitam lewat di depan Naoto lalu pup(?),lampu-lampu jalan tiba tiba mati,suara suara burung hantu berkicau....emank burung hantu berkicau?apalagi ni ditengah kota,mana ada burung hantu,silahkan para pembaca menyalahkan author

"........................."Souji n Naoto gak bisa berkata apa apa

"E.....Cuma kebetulan doank k-"Souji belum bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba tiba ada kejadian yang aneh lagi,kaca mesin penjual minuman otomatis tiba-tiba pecah

"............"Souji tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi

"Yah,kita nyusul yang lainnya aja yuk"ajak Souji,Naoto hanya mengangguk pelan,perasaannya semakin tidak enak

Waktu Souji melangkah maju...JROTT!!pup kucink hitam yang tadi lewat terinjak oleh Souji,yah pembaca silahkan membayangkan sendiri reaksi Souji bagaimana

!#$%^&*.........kucink hitam sialan,hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhh.....jijikkkk!!!!kata Souji memaki-maki kucing tersebut sambil mengelapkan sepatunya ke aspal"

"Bwahahahahhaha,senpai dapat berkah dari Surga tuch...hwahahhaha...kocak amad"kata Naoto yang ketawanya udah ga bisa ditahan lagi

"Arghhh....rese lu...napa sih Virus T nya Yukiko pada nyebar ....temenin gue ke taman situ dulu bersihin sepatu gue,kayaknya ad pancuran air tuh"kata Souji kesal

"Hwehahaha....oke-oke yuq bersihin sepatu senpai dulu"kata Naoto yang masih tertawa sedikit

Mereka melihat ada sebuah kolam kecil di taman itu yang di tengahnya ada patungnya,Souji memutuskan menceburkan kakinya ke sana

"E-eh senpai! Jangan cuci kaki disitu,itu kolam ber-....."Naoto sudah telat memperingati Souji yang terlanjur menyeburkan kakinya di kolam itu

"Tadi lu mau ngomong apa?"tanya Souji yang lagi 'ngosek-ngosek' sepatunya di lantai kolam

"Telat deh....gue tadi mau ngomong kalo kolam itu kolam berkat,liat aja deket kaki senpai banyak koin berceceran kan?orang-orang biasanya melemparkan koin sambil mengucapkan permohonannya,sekarang kolamnya jadi bau gitu...hhhh....bentar lagi senpai bakal luka-luka nih "kata Naoto menjelaskan sambil menghela napas panjang

"Eh?kenapa gue bisa luka-luka?dan bagaimana kamu tau kalo ini kolam berkat?"tanya Souji yang kebingungan

"Tuh liat patung ditengah,itu bukan patung tapi persona author,Fortuna yang lagi magang jagain tuh kolam"kata Naoto(Emank persona bisa jalan-jalan ke dunia manusia?magang jagain kolam lagi?!?!)

Souji pun melihat Fortuna yang duduk ditengah kolam sekarang berdiri dengan muka Lucifer,Fortuna tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung meng-Garudyne Souji...Souji yang lagi pake Izanagi langsung weak..Naoto menengahi penyerangan Fortuna pada Souji dan menjelaskan alasannya pada Fortuna

"Ohh...ya sudah,ga apa apa,tapi bayar 10.000 yen buat biaya bersihin nih kolam"kata Fortuna

"Ya,nih 20.000 yen..kami minta maap karena mengotori kolam anda"kata Naoto

"Kelebihan 10.000 mbak,saya gak ada kembalian,habis yang ngasih ke kolam ini Cuma ngelemparin 100 yen,permintaannya aneh-aneh lagi"kata Fortuna

"Gak apa apa,simpen aja kembaliannya..memangnya permintaan orang-orang kayak apa?ambil yang teraneh hari ini aja"kata Naoto yang penasaran

"Yang paling aneh hari ini ada orang yang minta permohonan gini '_semoga tahun ini Brad Pitt dan Angelina Joie cerai,teruz gue dijadiin istrinya deh'_ aneh kan?kata Fortuna

"Wew...aneh-aneh wae....ya sudah,kami mau melanjutkan perjalanan ke Club Escapade,kami permisi dulu,bye"kata Naoto sopan

"U-ukkh...sakit..."kata Souji yang masih mengerang

"Samarecarm(bisa gak ya??)!!"Fortuna mengcast skill heal-nya

"Ah,thanks mbak"kata Souji yang sudah pulih

Fortuna hanya mengangguk karena ia masih kesal karena kolamnya jadi kotor,terpaksa deh ia harus ngures air kolam semaleman..Setelah mereka berdua membersihan sepatu Souji mereka jalan menyusul yang lain dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Club Escapade

-Club Escapade-

~Night Session~

Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk Club Escapade dan mereka melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa di tempat klub malam begitu,pemandangan gitu mah pantesnya di rumah sakit waktu malem,pemandangan apakah itu?jawabannya ada di bagian agak akhir,merekapun memutuskan melewati pemandangan itu dan masuk ke Club

Begitu masuk suara suara musik mulai terdengar,tetapi anehnya musiknya bukan musik-musik latar yang biasa ada di klub-klub malam,tetapi malah alunan gamelan dan musik kondangan yang sedang dialunkan,eswete tralala bukan?Para investigation team hanya bisa sweatdrop massal di pintu masuk

"Ya ampoen,nih klub malam apa tempat kondangan?musiknya aneh banget sih"kata Rise

"Gak tau nih,kamu gak salah tempat kan?"tanya Chie ke Rise

"Gak koq,biar gue ngehampirin DJ nya dulu"kata Rise

Rise lalu pergi ke tempat DJ muterin lagunya

"Oi,mas DJ...disini beneran Club Escapade kan??tanya Rise ke tuh DJ yang ternyata orang bule

"What?i'can't hear you pretty lady"kata DJ yang mukanya sih...hancur banget,tampangnya sok kegantengan gitu...

"'_Wekz,'bahasa inggris....bahasa inggris gue jelek banget...ah tapi gue gak katro katro amat kayak tukul'_ ...........Ehm,ai sei is hier reali Club Escapade?"kata Rise dengan bahasanya yang lebih dan lebih hancur dari Tukul yang sangat hancur (-di bunuh fans Rise ma Tukul-)

"What?i'cant hear you" kata DJ itu

"Now yu kan hier mi?"tanya Rise dengan suara lebih kencang

"Nope"kata DJ budeg itu

"Now,yu kan?"kata Rise lebih kencang lagi

"Nope"kata DJ yg super budeg itu

"Kan yu hier mi now?"Rise dah kagak sabar sampe teriak

"Nope"jawab DJ itu santai,nih DJ budeg,tuli,ato kupingnya kesumbat cottonbuth 1 pak ,sih?

Rise lalu pergi keluar dari Club Escapade,para I.S.(-investigation squad/team,saya pinjem namanya dari Shina Suzuki,tolong jangan bunuh saya ya xD-) hanya menatap Rise dengan tatapan bingung,tak lama kemudian Rise kembali dengan membawa megaphone yang dicolong dari masjid gank rumah author (-gimana cara nyolongnya tuh?apalagi dari Jepang ke indonesia PP Cuma 1 menit,yah namanya juga fan fic geje xD~).....Rise berjalan ke arah DJ budeg nan tuli itu (?),mengarahkannya ke arah telinga DJ itu lalu menyalakan megaphone itu dan menghirup napas dalam dalam

"SEKARANG LU DENGER OMONGAN GUE GAAAAAKKKKK?????!!!!!!" teriak Rise marah,udah pake meghapone,teriak lagi......kontan,orang se-Club Escapade pada mengunjungi akhirat,orang orang se-Port Island telinganya pendarahan berat,orang orang se Inaba gendang telinganya pecah,dan author yang lagi ngetik cerita ini sekarang sedang koma dan dalam keadaan kritis harap anda membawakan buah atau makanan ke rumah sakit St. Vincentius kamar 666 dan jangan membawa golok untuk membunuh saya karena menyebabkan kuping para pembaca budeg semua (-ampuni saia,hanya bercanda,pis man xD-)

Karena author merasa kasihan pada orang-orang maka author balikin keadaan jadi normal kembali,kuping-kuping udah pada saya benerin semua,dan para anggota I.S arwahnya udah saya balikin ke tubuh masing-masing,baik kan saya? (-dilemparin sandal besi (?) -)

"Erghhh....kupingku....apa gue udah di surga?kayaknya tadi gue liat malaikat mainin harpa di taman bunga"kata Yosuke

"Ah,lu sih mati juga gak masuk surga,Yos...lu mah mati ya masuk neraka"kata Teddie

"Argh..berisik lu..kuping gue sakit banget nih..."kata Yosuke

"Cuma...kenapa kuping kita kayaknya sakit banget yaaa..."kata Yukiko

"Adududuh.....cenut-cenut kuping gue"kata Chie

".....kenapa kupingku berdarah ya?"kata Naoto

"Gara-gara Rise sih....ukkhhh...kayaknya gendang telingamu pecah tuh ,Naoto .....sampe darah lu ngocor deres dari kuping...."kata Souji

"Yah,palink bentar lagi gue koit...kehabisan HP....Bead Chain!!"kata Naoto dan semua orang di dunia pulih semua keadaannya yang sudah terkena teriakan Rise dan mendapat hadiah status dizzy itu

"Oi,Rise,ini kuping bukan centelan dodol!!"kata Kanji (-di kill fans Rise-) sedankan Rise cuek bebek aja

"Nah,lu udah denger gue dari tadi ngomong apa?dasar DJ budeg"kata Rise masih kesal

"Gue bisa denger lu sekarang karena kuping gue gendang telinganya udah pecah,plus teriakan lu menghancurkan bathtube yang nyumpel di kuping gue selama 5 tahun terakhir and sorry gue pake bahasa inggris tadi soalnya lusa ada ujian bahasa inggris"kata DJ itu yang ternyata bisa bahasa Jepang (anggep aja bahasa jepang) secara panjang lebar menerangkan ke Rise

'_Argggghhhh.....gue pengen ngeplak DJ budeg ini sampe jadi emping melinjo condet,ternyata tadi Cuma pengen latihan bahasa inggris,malu-maluin gue di depan para I.S ama pembaca lagi,gue kan gak bisa bahasa inggris,nyebelin amat sih!!'_

"Ya udalah,sekarang ada tempat kosong ga?buat ber-8....o,ya sekalian gue mau tanya...kenapa nih musik bukan kayak musik yang dulu?malah musik kondangan ama gamelan lu puter disini"kata Rise

"Soalnya ni tempat baru aja disewa buat acara "Ngesot Massal" nah,yang nyelenggarain acara aneh itu doyan lagu kondangan...baru aja selesai,jadi lupa saya ganti lagunya"kata DJ budeg itu,Semua anggota I.S hanya bisa sweatdroped

"Baru gua denger ada acara yang namanya ngesot masal"kata Yosuke

"Pantesan tadi ada suster ngesot di deket pintu masuk,ternyata dia kabur dari rumah sakit dan ikut acara ngesot masal,tapi buat apa ya?"kata Chie

"Kali aja dia nyari temen buat ngesot di rumah sakit"kata Yukiko

"Oh,dia udah punya banyak temen koq,dia datengnya bareng rombongan hantu rumah sakit,ada Dokter ngesot,Suster ngesot,Pasien ngesot,Pocong ngesot (?)"kata Dj budeg itu

Para anggota I.S juga ikutan acara sweatdrop massal di tempat sekaligus merinding karena denger ada rombongan hantu ngesot begitu

"Ah,biarin deh...ada tempat kosong ga?yang agak mojok ya"kata Rise

"Oh ada koq,tapi banyak bercak darahnya,soalnya tadi para hantu ngesot duduk disana dan belum kami bersihkan,lagi pula tadi saya denger-denger si suster ngesot lagi datang bulan,jadi darahya banyak banget"kata DJ budeg itu

Yang lainnya langsung geleng-geleng sekuat tenaga sampe kepalanya muter (?) lho?

"Gak usah deh,yang biasa aja,Teddie takut nih"kata Teddie

"Iya,mari saya antar"kata DJ budeg itu

Para anggota I.S hanya mengikuti DJ budeg itu ke tempat duduk dimana akan ada kejadian yang mungkin (?) menghebohkan

----------------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------------

Behind the Scene

-Amel/MeLzZ/Author/Ndud(banyak amad sebutannya)

Kanji: "Sebutan lu banak amad...eniwei,gue mau protes,ini sudah keterlaluan dikit banget peran gue,walopun fokus ceritanya ke senpai & Naoto tapi kan kami juga punya hak nongol lebih banyak donk!!

Amel: **(Cuek bebek sambil dengerin playlist HP nya,lagu "Kanjibella") **(Maap cc Shina saya pinjem dulu judul lagu cc,hwehehe,jangan bunuh saya ya...bagi pembaca yang tidak tahu lagu 'Kanjibella' dapat membaca 'P4 & P3 shows' buatan cc Shina Suzuki xD,sekalian promo ce)

Kanji: "Woooooooiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! Lu jangan kayak si Shina Suzuki donk,ck...dasar author ini ternyata juga begundal"

Amel:"Hhh....brisik banget sih lu?udah ah gue mau liat sinetron Kanjibella dulu**"(nyalain TV dan menyetel sinetron Kanjibella)**

Kanji: "**(Mengcast Ziodyne ke TV author) **Woi!! Dengerin gue dong kalo gue lagi ngomong"

Amel:" Eh,lu ngapain cast Ziodyne ke TV gue?lagi asik-asiknya tauk!! Awas lu,gue bikin lu menderita di chapter 3" **(Mengeluarkan senter pemgembali ke bentuk semula dan menyenteri TV nya,lalu melanjutkan liat Kanjibella) **

Teddie: "Weh,darimana tuh senter?"

Amel: "Suka-suka gue donk,lha gue authornya"

Yosuke: "Ah,gue tau,pasti tuh senter keluar dari perutnya,kan perut author kayak kantong ajaib,bisa masukin apa aja..hehehe"

Amel:" .........*death glare ke Yosuke* ...Lu juga mau gue bikin menderita ya di chapter 3?liat aja nanti"

Yosuke:..............(keringat dingin).......

Naoto:" Sudah ah,lu jadi author jangan kejem-kejem mel.."

Amel:" Iya,gue gak bakalan buat lu menderita Nao-chan,gue kan fans lu"

Naoto: ".............Oh,ya,gue mau tanya,tadi napa perasaan gue gak enak?"

Amel:"Liat aja di Chap 3....gue bakal menciptakan sesuatu yang menghebohkan,aslinya sih gue mau buat chap 2 langsung end,tapi berhubung ide gue keluar terus...yaa..kalo ga 3 ya 4 chapter end koq"

Chie:" Kagak ada yang tanya,elo buat nih chapter aja se-abad,apalagi 2 chapter lagi,bisa-bisa para pembaca udah pada beruban semua"

Amel:"hhh....bukannya udah gue bilang kalo gue rusak,banyak ulangan,banyak tugas,hape gue kena sita pak staf 'Obama cacad' ,hujan,gak ada ojek,becek (?)

Rise:"Lu ngomong apa sih?eswete aja tralala bukan tradongdong,ngomong yang jelas kek,dasar manusia planet gembrot"

Yukiko:"Snrk..,' manusia planet gembrot'Bwahahahahah!!"

Amel:"Heh,untung gue punya respect sebagai sesama cewe,kalo ga udah gue bikin lu ber-2 jadi empal condet"

Chie:"Virus-T merajalela,siapkan masker anda agar tidak tertular"

Yukiko:"Bwahahahahahahhahahahaha!!"

Yosuke:"Tolong bungkem mulut Yukiko-san....Chie..pake sisa lakban lu tadi"

Chie:"Oke-oke..serbuuu**...(Chie mbungkem mulut Yukiko pake lakban)**

Yukiko: **(Masih ngakak sampe ngguling-ngguling walopun udah abiz 1 lakban penuh)**

Amel:"Ada yang mau protes lagi??"

Souji:"Gueee!!lu berani-beraninya ngeletakin pup kucink di sepatu gue!!ini model Adekdas(-merk disamarkan-)terbaru dodol!!

Amel:"Dodol apaan Sou?Dodol garut ta?lha sepatu lu udah dicuci aja masih ribut"

Souji:"Iya,tapi kan tetep aja terkontaminasi,dapet bonus Garudyne lagi dari Fortuna

Amel:"Hhhh....kalo lu gak mau diem,gue panggilin Fortuna loh"

Souji:"Ayo,bawa aja dia kesini,gue kagak takut"

Amel:"hehehe...lu yakin?Fortuna itu persona gue yang gue suruh magang,jadi kalo lu lawan Fortuna lu berarti nantang gue"

Souji:"Siapa takut?!?!tadi kan Cuma akting,kalo asli sih ayoo!!"

Amel:"Okeee!!ayo mulai!!"

(Souji dan Author sedang bertarung)

Naoto:"Kita aja deh yang nutup nih chapter,kalo anda mau video pertarungan Amel vs Souji dapat memesan ke nomor ini -0819311444666- penjualan terbatas 10 keping,resepsionis kami yang bernama Kunti akan menjawab telepon anda"

Teddie:"Dan bila anda mau,kami dapat menampilkan video tersebut dalam behind the scene episode berikutnya,akan kami voting suara terbanyak dari review yang anda berikan bila berkenan memberi review ke fic geje ini"

Yosuke:" Terima kasih karena telah membaca fic author yang gaje ini,mohon review dan meng-add FB author name nya **Amelia ****Tjahyono **

Semua Cast (kecuali Souji & Amel yang masih meng-cast skill masing-masing):Arigato Gozaimasu...pesan Hoka berapa? xD


	3. Chapter 3

Yeaaa~ akhirnya saya mood juga buat chapter 3,maap saya terlalu lama mengupdate karena saya juga lagi mengerjakan fic yg extra scene –digebuk massa-....terima kasih buat para pembaca,dan yang pasti untuk para reviewver xD~ maap kalo saya lupa kirim PM,mood-mood an sih kalo kasi PM..hehe –digiles tank-....pokoknya kali ini saya akan rajin-rajin mengupdate xD~

Disclaimer: SouNao itu punya saya!!!-dibom ATLUS- ...maksud saya mereka punya ATLUS....saya hanya bisa bermodal Fic gaje ini

-_Club Escapade-_

_Port Island,Night Session_

"Silahkan duduk,mau pesan minuman apa?"tanya seorang Waitress,para Persona user kita segera duduk di tempat bersejarah mengerikan tahun mengambil tempat paling pojok kiri,Chie disebelahnya,di pojok kanan ada Teddie dan disebelahnya ada Yukiko,diikuti Rise,Kanji,Naoto yang duduk disebelah Kanji (Kanji langsung mimisan lagi –lebayyy-),lalu disebelah Naoto dan Chie masih tersisa tempat untuk Souji

"Jadi kita mau pesan minum apa nih?yang pasti jangan yang kayak tahun lalu.....aku tidak mau mendengar dan memainkan yang namanya 'King Game' "kata Souji dengan tegas

"Yeah.....sudah cukup dengan piggybackride itu.....ototku pegal semua...."jelas Yosuke,Souji hanya bisa menunduk malu mengingat dia memilih pilihan yang sangat sangat diluar harapannya

"Apa minuman paling enak disini?"tanya Rise kepada sang waitress

"Saya menyarankan Es Mega mendung dan Es Bajigur yang terkenal dari Club Escapade ini"kata sang waitress (kok bisa ya minuman khas Indonesia nyasar ke Jepang?)

"Ewww.......kedengarannya seperti jenis Mystery Food X yang lainnya......" kata Yosuke,dan ia segera menerima death glare dari Para pencipta Mystery Food X pertama

"Baiklah,kami pesan itu ...ehhh...bajai?oooohhh....bajingan?ehh...bajigurr....8 gelas yah"kata Yukiko yang masih sweatdrop dengan nama minuman super gaje

"Oke,saya ulangi lagi pesanannya ,8 gelas bajigur iaahh?"kata waitress itu

"Heeh,tapi minuman ini tidak mengandung alkohol kan?sebab kami tidak ingin kejadian menyeramkan terulang kembali" kata Naoto sambil memandang sinis Yukiko dan Rise yang tidak mengetahui kejadian tersebut saat mereka mabuk (walaupun hanya mabuk keadaan dan bukan minuman....)

"Tentu tidak,pemberlakuan minuman beralkohol sudah diberhentikan sejak tahun ini,lagipula ini minuman tradisional dari Indonesia"kata Waitress itu

"Well,kalau begitu itu saja pesanan kami" kata Kanji

"Baik,akan segera saya antarkan" kata Waitress tersebut dan berjalan ke lantai bawah untuk mengambil minuman untuk I.T

_Sementara itu........_

"Khu khu khu khu........mereka sudah terjebak dalam perangkapku...kuhahahahhaha (ketawa ala Crocodile a.k.a Mr 0 dari One Piece) "kata Waitress itu,dia langsung menuju ke meja bar dan memanggil bartender "Bro,bajigurnya 4 ya,yang diberi 'formula' khusus itu dan 4 lagi yang biasa " kata waitress itu yang ternyata adalah author sendiri!mana applause nya readers? *digampol sekampung*

"Hoi author gaje,nie bajigur pesenan lu,pake 'formula' special,sana gih,cepetan jangan lupa tip nya bagi-bagi"kata bartender itu dengan ketus

"Rese lu,gue ilangin dari fic ini rasain!"author langsung menyambar nampan yang diatasnya ada 8 bajigur,4 diantaranya pake 'formula' special sambil nyelonong pergi ke meja para I.T

"Hmmm....kayaknya kalo pake 'formula' khusus doank ngga seru nih...gua tambahin ini deh" kata Author sambil mengeluarkan alkohol 10% (cukup memabukan ngga ya?di cukup-cukupin aja deh) "Teheeeee.....bakalan mabuk mereka,kuhahahahaha" lanjut author sambil ketawa gaje

_Di Meja Para I.T_

"Hmmm.....kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan gue gak enak begini sih?kayak ada ngerencanain hal yang jahad" kata Souji sambil memegangi sekujur tubuhya yang tiba-tiba merinding

"Jangan ngomong gitu deh....kalo lu yang ngomong biasanya perasaan lu jadi kenyataan..."kata Yosuke gugup

"Sante aja lah Yos,kita nikmati aja reuni ini" Chie mengatakannya dengan nada antusias. "Tul,kata Chie,sebaiknya ki—" belum selesai Yukiko bicara tiba-tiba author datang dengan membawakan 8 bajigur yang mereka pesan,walaupun mereka semua tidak tahu menahu kalau ada formula ++ didalamnya

"Permisi,ini pesanannya..8 bajigur tidak pakai ....(bisik) alkohol" kata author sambil menaruh satu satu gelas dari nampan ke meja mereka,"Hei....kenapa tiba-tiba aku familiar dengan mukamu ya?" kata Kanji pada author

"Sekarang kau mengatakannya,aku juga tiba-tiba familiar dengan muka waitress ini"kata Rise menimpali pernyataan Kanji,"Uhm,mungkin itu perasaan anda saja...permisi" kata author sambil mengundurkan diri seperti undur-undur - *halah*

"Yah,kurasa muka waitress itu mengingatkanku pada hal yang sangat menyebalkan" lanjut Yukiko,"Duile,sante aja kali senpai!yuk kita minum,kayaknya enak nih!" ajak Kanji,padahal ia tidak tahu ajakannya itu akan mengundang bencana bagi mereka,huahahahaha!!! *dilempar sendal ama readers*

Gluk...Gluk...Gluk

"Hmm,lumayan sih...gimana menurut kalian?" tanya Souji pada yang lainnya."Enak!rasanya manthab jaya!!" kata Chie sambil ngelanjutin minum Bajigurnya."Ah ,kalo lu yang minum sih apapun terasa enak....dasar (bisik) Rakus..." ejek Yosuke,dan alhasil Chie langsung mengarahkan tendangan ala pemain bola kearah bagian paling penting dari seorang lelaki

"UGH!!!CHIE KENAPA SIH LU HOBI BANGET NENDANG *piiiiipppp...sensoric system activated* GUA?!?!?!" teriak Yosuke sambil memegang daerah yang *ehem* ditendang Chie."Ya salahmu sendiri,pake ngatain orang...makanya punya mulut dijaga" balas Chie yang tak mau disalahkan."Lu juga!!punya kaki jangan kayak pemain Bola donk!!asal nendang aja!!" kata Yosuke yang tak mau kalah...dan....DUAK!!!sebuah tendangan manis dilancarkan oleh pemain berbaju hijau ke daerah terpenting bagi pra lelaki!! *emanknya ini pertandingan bola apa???* (**A/N: bagi para pembaca laki-laki...lu bisa turut ngasih simpati ma-men)**

"HUAAAGGHHHH!!!!CHIEEEEE!!!!---- uph!!!" Chie memasukan buntelan kain kafan ke mulut Yosuke *dapet darimana tuh???jangan-jangan Chie yang nyolong tuh kain kafan dari pocong di deket rumah Author ya?*

"Sudah-sudah....Chie-senpai dan Yosuke –senpai memang serasi deh" ejek Naoto dengan menahan cengiran."A-apanya?!" kata Yosuke dan Chie kompak sambil blushing

"Hhhh...kalian ini tidak berubah ya dari dulu....eh?kenapa lu berempat pada diem uey?"tanya Souji sambil melihat Rise,Yukiko,Rise,dan Kanji yang tiba-tiba pada diem...tapi kok...muka mereka merah dan pandangan mereka kosong yah?ada apa gerangan? –halah-

Tiba-tiba sang pelopor masalah tahun lalu berteriak lagi "KING'S GAMEEEE!!" sahut Rise dan Yukiko berbarengan. "WTF!!WTH!!OMG!!SH—" sahut 4 orang yang kesadarannya masih terjaga tetapi dibungkem batu bata yang Author colong dari depan rumah tetangga yang lagi di bangun *hihihi ,peace sista!and bro!*

"Kuhahahahahahahahahah!!!!aku akan tinggalkan kalian bersenang-senang!!bye ,muachhh!!" suara author terdengar darimana dan entah ke mana hilangnya ."Sialan!!waitress itu ternyata author gaje fic ini!!dan lagi...dia kabur tanpa memberi obat penawar orang mabuk..hhh...." keluh Souji yang udah putus asa mau berbuat apa pada 4 orang yang pada mabuk gaje ini....

"Hix!udaaaahhh.....nda usah ngurusin author gaje nan gajebo ituuu.....lebih baik kita main KING'S GAME ini!!huahahahahah!!!" teriak Rise membahana seluruh penjuru ruangan itu ."Ukh....kenapa hal ini harus terjadii???For crying out loud!!" keluh Naoto yang pusink dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini

"Tuhan tolong dirikuuu....."Yosuke mulai nyanyi-nyanyi gaje,"Lah?Yos,lu ga bakat nyanyi kayak Darsih Oreo!ga usah nyanyi dech...bikin sakit kuping gue aja!"cecar Chie yang merasa suara Yosuke sangat parah bagaikan megaphone yang kabelnya ada yang dipotong sehingga suaranya serak-serak memekakan telinga –halah...lebay bok-

"Yeee!!lu ndiri salah ngomongin penyanyinya,penyanyinya tuh Derby Romeo,bukan ehm...Da-darsih Oreo!!...gitu pake nyacer gue segala lagi!" balas Yosuke tak mau kalah,Chie hanya mesem-mesem gaje

"HiX!!udah senpai!!cepat mulai!!" teriak Kanji gak sabaran "Iya!cepat am-HiX!!--bil sumpitnya,Yosukeee!!!" lanjut Teddie ,ternyata kedua orang itu juga terkena 'jackpot' dari author ,kuhahahaha *disambit cakar Teddie*

"Kenapa harus aku?!dan seharusnya aku yang memerintahmu bukan elo yang merintah gue!!" teriak Yosuke yang gak terima dia diperlakukan seperti babu "Hei!!Senpai..HiX!!cepat ambilkan sumpitnyaa!!please? *Rise melancarkan puppy beggingnya* " Yosuke yang tidak dapat menolak akhirnya mengambil sumpit yang ada di dalam jacketnya dan telah bertanda di masing-masing sumpitnya

"Hei!!kenapa kau bawa sumpit?!bahkan sudah ditandai?!!"teriak Chie yang kaget,"ehhh....ga tau nih,tiba-tiba aja nih sumpit udah ada di jacket gue..." Yosuke mencoba berkelit dengan alasan yang gak masuk akal . "Alasan yang sangat bagus senpai...." Naoto memutar bola matanya. "Yea,sangat masuk akal.." timpal Souji dengan nada sakratis

"Ukh...sudahlah,cepat dimualai saja !!" Yosuke mencoba berkelit tapi di deathglare Chie "Oke!oke!gue emank berharap bisa main King's game lagi!toh ini tuntutan naskahnya si author..." Yosuke berusaha nyalahin author . "Su--hiX!--..dahlah!cepat dimulai!!" Yukiko teriak ga sabaran

"Iya..iya...sheeeshh...."Chie bergumam dan mengocok sumpit-sumpit itu dalam sebuah gelas,masing-masing dari I.T mengambil 1 dari sumpit -masing memperhatikan berapa banyak garis di sumpit itu dan memadang tampang deg-deg an,kecuali 1 orang,yaitu Kanji Tatsumi

"Wooooo!!!aku –hiX—rajanya!!ummm.....nomor 1 harus memeluk nomor 3"setelah Kanji selesai mengumumkan semuanya melirik nomor sumpitnya dengan H2C (harap-harap cemas xD~)

"Yeahh!!Risette nomor 3!!jadiiii...siapa yang beruntung??" semua yang gak mabuk langsung mikir '_nih anak kepedean amat...' _"Uhhh....aku nomor 1...." sahut Yosuke tiba-tiba . "Come to Risette~ " Rise yang lagi mabuk 100% itu langsung lompat dan memeluk Yosuke dengan erat .

"Uwaahh!!Rise...walah dalah..." Yosuke sweatdrop sambil lirik-kiri kanan dan menemukan Chie dengan muka horor dan men-Deathglare Yosuke "Wah...Chie...jangan melihatku seperti itu donk....dan..Rise...bisa lepaskan pelukanmu?" Yosuke mencoba melepaskan pelukan Rise karena makin lama Chie mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya yang semakin menguat saja

"Tidak ma –hiX—u!!Yosuke-senpai hangat sih!" Rise semakin mempererat pelukannya dan alhasil....Chie semakin panas melihatnya ,Naoto yang menyadari hal itu langsung menyindirnya "Ehem..ehemmm...kok tiba-tiba pingin berdeham yaa?" Souji langsung sadar dengan sindiran itu langsung melanjutkan kata-kata Naoto ."Yosuke..susah yaa punya pacar cemburu buta ,hehehehe" Yosuke dan Chie langsung nge-blush

"S-s-Siapa yang mau punya pacar kayak Chie,tenaga segede Hulk gitu?!" cecar Yosuke,Chie yang tadi nge-blush langsung berubah kayak Werewolf yang lagi marah dan alhasil..yang seperti kita tahu...Critical Hits to the nads....

"Wadaaaauuuuwwww!!!!!!ukh....Chiee...... bisa hancur nanti masa depanku....." kata Yosuke dengan tangisan yang tertahan-tahan. Chie hanya diam dengan muka sebal, dan Rise melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula

"Ayo main –hiX—lagi!!Teddie pingin jadi rajanya!!" Lalu mereka mulai mengocok sumpit-sumpit itu dan mengambilnya masing-masing. Mereka mengamati sumpitnya masing-masing dan menghitung jumlah garis di sumpit itu...

"Akh...Risette ratunya!! –hiX-- !!hmmmm...apa yah perintahnya??" setelah Rise ngomong seperti itu semua yang gak mabok langsung berkeringat dingin,tak lama kemudian Bola lampu merk Phillips menyala diatas kepala Yukiko. "Ahh!!aku tau!!gini nih... pssssttt..pssstt" bisik yukiko ke Rise

"Apaan sih??pake 'Pssstt psssttt' segala....---hiX-- ...." Kanji ga terima karena ga diajak dalam rencana bulus kedua cewe ganaz itu *digampar Rise ama Yukiko* . "Teheeee....Nomor 2 dan nomor 7 harus bermain Pocky Game!!" Rise mengumumkan perintahnya dan masing-masing melihat nomor sumpitnya,semua yang masih normal bernapas lega mengetahui bukan mereka yang dimaksud,tetapi ada 2 orang yang bermuka horor ketika mengetahui nomornya yang disebutkan...

"WTF?!?!?!?!?" sahut Souji mengetahui dia harus bermain Pocky Game,dan reaksi Naoto adalah ..........bingung."Uhm.....apa yang dimaksud dengan pocky game?" tanya Naoto yang innocent abiz ."Uuuhhhmm........" belum mulai main muka Souji udah semerah semangka ."Pokoknya –hiX—kalian harus menggigit Pocky dari ujung ke ujung,nah...yang kalah harus mencium Kanji-kun!!" titah Rise yang membuat keadaan para I.T yang masih sadar semakin parah dan Kanji hanya ketawa –ketawa gaje karena dia mabok...

"Wekz!!tapi sekarang kan ga ada pocky,jadi gimana mainnya??" Souji mencoba berkelit dari titah Rise yang mematikan itu. "Uhm......enaknya gimana yah?.....uuuhhh..." Rise dan Yukiko jadi author baik nan bersahaja ini *-halah- dilemparin kaleng bekas* menjatuhkan sekotak pocky Almond boooo!!(itukan mahal....hiksu hiksu.....uang jajan hari ini abiz deh...) di depan Rise,alhasil senyuman secerah matahari yang dilihat dari jarak 1km *buta uey!!* terukir di wajah Rise

"Hehehehe,thx autho—hiX—r busuk!!lu baek deh" teriak Rise. "Heh,jangan banyak cingcong....cepetan mulai Pocky gamenya!!" balas author imud nan menawan ini *dilempar kol adachi*.

"U-ukh...." mau tidak mau Souji mulai mengigit salah satu ujung pocky tersebut,Naoto yang masih bingung harus ngapain hanya pasang tampang bloon . "Uhmm..?aku harus ngapain dengan pocky itu?cepet-cepetan ngabisin pocky ??" Naoto hanya cengo sambil ngeliatin Souji yang udah gigit Pocky

"Bukan Nao-chan –hiX-- ,kamu harus gigit ujung batang pocky yang satunya,dan mulai memakannya sampai habis,siapa yang menyerah harus mencium Kanji-kun!!" jelas Rise dan Naoto yang lemot tentang hal beginian langsung sadar dengan apa yang dimaksud Rise

"Waaakhh!!ga mau!!apa maksudmu Rise-san?!tahun lalu ga seekstrim ini deh!!" protes Naoto . "Yah...itukan ATLUS yang buat –hiX—ini kan author butut yang buat...jadi permainannya beda dan lebih ekstrim donk.." jelas Yukiko. "Ayo Naoto-kun!kamu memilih mencium Souji atau Kanji?!dan kamu kan suka tantangan,jadi lakukan tantangan itu!jangan jadi pengecut.." Chie malah memanas-manasi keadaan

"Ukh!baiklah!" Naoto mulai menggigit ujung pocky yang satunya dan mulai memakannya perlahan,begitu pula dengan Souji. Kedua orang itu mulai ngeblush gaje dan semerah kepiting semakin mendekat.....mendekat.....'_Ukh.....Kalau aku menyerah disini aku harus mencium Kouhai-ku yang gay!!amit-amit jabang bayi dah!!nekat cium Naoto aja akh... '_ Souji membulatkan tekad pantang menyerahnya . '_Hieee!!Souji-kun mukanya serius banget sih?!ketimbang cium Kanji-kun mendingan nekat cium senpai...."_ Naoto juga membulatkan tekad pantang menyerahnya,dan reputasi sebagai Detektif ternama yang tak kenal takut –halah-

_9 cm.....8cm.....7 cm..._kedua ujung pocky itu semakin lama semakin pendek dan otomatis mendekatkan kedua buah bibir itu _6 cm... 5cm....4cm.... 'Hmm...hebat juga dia...kurasa dia pantang menyerah'_ Souji terkagum-kagum dengan keberanian Naoto _'Ukh....Souji-senpai keras kepala!'_ dan jarak bibir mereka hanya 4 cm lagi..._ 3 cm....2cm....1cm...0,5....0,4..-halah- _kedua bibir mereka sudah saling menyentuh,dan belum ada yang mau mengalah _'Tch...sudah basah,nyebur aja sekalian'_ Souji langsung mencium Naoto dengan ganas dan melumat bibirnya _'Eh????????!!##$%%%????' _Naoto yang untuk sesaat bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Souji,namun setelah beberapa saat kebingungan itu berubah menjadi balasan ciuman yang menandakan mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain,dan dilanjutkan dengan sesi 'Deep Kiss',bagai dunia milik tak ada apa-apa selain mereka,waktu bagai terhenti.....dan mereka berharap seperti itu..kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh masing-masing pihak tak bisa dilepas kan sampai......suara dehaman yang membuyarkan romantisme kedua orang tersebut.

"ehem....siapa yaa yang terbawa susasana??" ejek Yosuke,kedua orang itu langsung menjauhkan diri satu sama lain dan ngeblush,dan reaksi anggota yang lain sebagai berikut: Yosuke siul-siul ga jelas,Chie menyeringai selebar-lebarnya,Yukiko ngupil (lha?kalo dia ga mabok pasti ga bakal melakukan itu) ,Kanji pingsan (as we predicted...dia ngocor alias mimisan lagi se airmancur di paluwonia mall),Rise nangis di pojokan sambil nusuk-nusuk boneka voodo yang bertuliskan nama Naoto Shirogane ,Teddie guling-gulingan di lantai –lha?-

"Ah......i-itu..euh...."Souji dan Naoto bingung sendiri mau ngejelasin ke mereka."Akh!sudahlah,mari kita lanjutkan saja permainannya!" Souji mencoba mengalihkan kejadian itu dengan topik baru,saat mereka mulai mengocok sumpit-sumpit itu dan hendak mengambilnya tiba-tiba....."!!!! Minato nii-chan?!" Naoto berteriak ketika melihat kakak sepupunya yang seharusnya sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu berjalan dengan santainya melewati ruangan para Investigation Team.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi???Kenapa Minato bisa bangkit lagi???saya pun ga tau jawabannya... *ditimpuk batu sekampung* tunggu kelanjutannya...

To Be ConTinuEd

--BehinD ThE sCeNe—

Souji: Huuahhh....akhirnya syuting gaje itu selesai juga

Naoto: eh,gimana keadaannya amel?dia kan kalah abis lawan Souji?

Yukiko:tauk...dia udah modar kaleee *Amel ngelempar Yukiko pake buntelan kain kafan*

Amel: heh,sembarangan aja...keok-keok gini gua masih bisa ngawasin kalian syuting tauk!

Yosuke: udah, 'ndang cepet matek sana!!

Amel: lha?kowe iki orang mana?atek boso Jowo?

Chie: uhm....itu bahasa planet kah?

Amel: ndak....boso Alien....

Kanji:Udah-udah....kenapa sih dari cerita pertama sampai terakhir gue mimisan molo??emank darah gue ada berapa puluh liter??

Amel: lah??kan lu yang punya badan?masa literan darah lu ,lu ga tau?

Kanji: ngapain gue ngurusin hal begituan ga penting amat...

Amel: *masang headseat bluetoothnya yang baru dan memutar lagu Kanjibella dan mulai nyanyi-nyanyi gaje* Diaaaaa~ KanjiBellaaaaaa~ Lambang cintaaaaaaaa~ sang abnormalll~

Kanji: ....................................................gue pasrah..........................

Teddie: Teddie mau protesss!!!!kenapa bagian Teddie dikit bangeeetttt?!?!?!?!

Amel: soalnya lu ngga dibutuhkan di fic ini.....

Teddie: *nyakar-nyakar Amel* Graaaawww!!!! *Shadow Teddie muncul lagi*

Amel: Aucchhh!!!hei!!nantang nih!!hei kalian!!cepat balaskan Review-review para reviewers!!aku akan meladeni beruang londo ini!!

Souji:errr....oke...pertama review dari **Shina Suzuki **. Wah-wah...sepertinya virus T milik Yukiko sudah merajalela sampai ke Palembang ya?hahahaha

Yosuke: berikutnya dari adiknya Amel yaitu **Black Cat Yoruichi** ....yeah...seperti yang kaw perkirakan...author dudud itu memang kalah telak dari Leader kita yang gaya rambutnya kayak changcutters ini...*dijitak Souji* dan ehmm....Amel udah buatin pairing tentang gua ama Chie tuh....*blush*

Chie: berikutnya review dari ** Mocca-Marocchi **yah,itu sih pengalaman pribadinya Amel,kan disekitar rumah dia banyak kucing..jadinya kalo hoki dia nginjek pup kucing....dan...anjingnya Amel dua-duanya lumayan pinter bisa pup di halaman belakang...jadi ga kena injek ...dan yah.....gue sendiri juga kaget Club Escapade jadi sarang makhluk halus,mari kita lihat kenapa author masukin berbagai makhlus halus ke Club Escapade

_----Flashback-----_

Waktu ngetik fic ini,current status Author: -5 watt...

Amel: Huaaahmmmm...duuhhhh! besok ulangan Mat....masa bodoh ah...mending begadang ngerjain Fic...ndengerin lagu ah....suaranya Wheesung bisa menghibur tuh....*nyetel lagu yang ada di HP nya* _Malam Jumat Kliwon......_

_Aku pulang lewat kuburan......_

_Aku bertemu perempuan....._

_Duduk rileks di batu nisan......_

_Aku nyengir dia tertawa..._

_Gigi ompong panjang taringnya... _

_Rambut panjang botak atasnya..._

_Jari tangan keriting semua..._

Amel: *karena ngantuk dan setengah sadar maka yang didengarnya pun diketiknya dan berakhir dengan ketiduran dan ngileri laptop* Time to Doze Off......

_----End of Flashback----_

Yukiko: Uhmm....Karena itu dia mencampurkan dunia makhluk halus dengan dunia Megaten

Amel: ukh...pantesan hasil ketikan gua aneh.....kenapa lagunya Wheesung nyasar jauh amat ke lagunya PMR ya....

Yukiko: Lah...kan lu yang ngetik....udah ah...masih ada review yang menunggu...

Kanji: Lalu review dari **Iwanishi Nana** .....wakh!!bagi dunk maskernyaaa...sepatu senpai bau banget nih!!

Souji:salahin yang naruh pup kucing..... *nunjuk Amel*

Amel: *masih cakar-cakaran ama Teddie*

Kanji: Dan betul,di chap pertama author gebleg itu lupa kasih jarak 1 enter sehingga ficnya ga karuan formatnya

Amel: *Ngelempar cakar Teddie ke muka Kanji*

Kanji: Waddddaaaawwww!!!!!mamiiiiii!!!!!! *kabur ke Tatsumi Textile*

Yukiko: walah....kabur tuh anak.....yaudah...biar gue aja yang lanjutin....lagu gamelan??snrk....emank lucu tuh lagu..hihihhi

Chie: Woy Kunti!!diem napa! *teriak ke Yukiko*

Kunti: *kunti yang asli dateng* napa lu manggil-manggil gue??

Chie:Astajiiimmm!!!Galatic Punt!!! *Kunti terbang ke angkasa*

Rise: okee...review berikutnya dari **Tetsuwa Shuujin** ..........Yeahh..Belphegor bakal Amel tawarin jadi penjaga WC umum aja ya , *dilempar kotoran ama Belphegor* iyaaaakkkssss!!! *Rise menghindar* untung kemampuan Kanzeon berguna untuk melacak serangan...Iyaaa!lagunya Kanjibella nyasar ke sini,Amel nyolong tuh lagu tanpa ijin dan baru minta ijin ditengah-tengah fic...untuk duelnya kami ga bisa nayangin karena terlalu banyak mengandung kekerasan,darah,dan pornografi –lah???-

Amel: *disela-sela cakar-cakaran ama Teddie* woyyy!!!omongan lu melenceng!!kaga ada pornografi ueyy!! *cakar-cakaran lagi*

Rise: Dan taruhan anda benar...author gede mulut itu memang kalah dan babak belur

Amel :Diem lo anjing Chihuahua!! *digampar Rise FC*

Rise: Huwaaaaa!!!Senpaiiii!!! *lari dengan lebaynya ke Souji dan memeluknya* Rise dihinaaa!!

Souji: EGP......*ngelanjutin ngupil*

Naoto: dan terakhir review dari **Airis Hanamori** ....Errrr....sebaiknya tidak usah melihat saya pakai bikini,karena sama sekali tak ada beda *blush*

Yosuke: Boong!!Kanji ama Souji aja sampe mimisan 2 liter!!

Kanji tiba-tiba dateng dan menggeranyangi Yosuke sampe Yosuke pingsan karena jijay di grepe-grepe Kanji

Kanji: Pelajaran buat lu,senpai!!

All: *ngeliatin Kanji dengan tatapan jijay,bahkan Amel dan Teddie berhenti cakar-cakaran sejenak dan kembali cakar-cakaran*

Kanji: euh....bukan maksudku untuk 'menyimpang'

All: *pura-pura ga liat*

Kanji: *nangis di pojokan*

Naoto: ehmm...mari kita lanjutkan....eh?voting untukku?aku juga ga tau...kan mereka yang mem-voting , thanks untuk para reviewer karena sudah mau membaca cerita gajebo ini

Amel: *muncul dengan wajah penuh cakaran* Good...semua review udah terbalaskan dan sekarang saatnya saya memberi pengumuman kepada semua readers

Teddie : *muncul dengan bersimbah darah segalon* huweee.....sakittt.....emank ada pengumuman apaan?

Amel: Setelah saya pikir-pikir ada bagusnya kalau para readers memberi pertanyaan pada Investigation Team,terserah pertanyaan apa saja dan akan mereka jawab

Souji: Hah??

Amel: ssttt!!ga usa banyak komentar! Tugas kalian Cuma menjawab pertanyaan dari readers!dan untuk para readers bisa mengirimkan pertanyaannya melalui review ,pasti akan kami jawab..so,jangan lupa untuk memencet tombol hijau yang ada di bawah ini,kalo ngga saya bakal siksa Souji!! *dikroyok readers*


End file.
